This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Wells are often used to access resources below the surface of the earth. For instance, oil, natural gas, and water are often extracted via a well. In certain applications, one or more fluids (e.g., liquid and/or gaseous fluids) may be injected into the well for storage and/or enhanced oil recovery. For example, carbon dioxide, natural gas, or other fluids may be injected into the well for storage. Furthermore, one or more fluids (e.g., chemicals) may be injected into the well to enhance well output. Unfortunately, existing fluid injection systems may have components distributed in various fixed locations around the well, such that each component involves separate installation and may not be readily accessible or removable for servicing. In addition, existing fluid injection systems may inject too little or too much fluid, thereby reducing its effectiveness and/or increasing costs.